


【里苏特乙女】吾栖之肤（R）

by IsideXiangyin



Category: o - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsideXiangyin/pseuds/IsideXiangyin
Summary: 含有穿刺预警。
Kudos: 3





	【里苏特乙女】吾栖之肤（R）

我很喜欢里苏特在我身上留下痕迹。

他在做爱时比平时相处时要粗暴的多。粗暴并不仅仅指代蛮横有力的顶弄或直抵宫腔的爆发，更指一些别的——吮吸，撕咬，淤青，齿痕，一切在我身上留下印迹的手段。  
他喜欢咬我，我也乐意让他咬。他会压在我身上，一边干我一边紧紧咬住我脖颈上的皮肉，维持在破皮与不破皮的临界点，在相当明显的地方留下一个一周都消不掉的齿印。但我从来不会介意，甚至还会故意在他面前袒露出细长白皙的脖颈和皮肤下面淡蓝色的青筋，引诱、鼓励他将尖锐的犬齿与厚实的门齿埋入我的皮肤。当我如愿获得了鲜明的牙印，它往往呈鲜红乃至深红色，看上去活脱脱像受到了猛兽袭击，我便会一反平日严严实实包裹在高领毛衣里的打扮，用低领小衫坦然显露出脖子上的牙印，骄傲地使人们都看到我是他的。我拥有这个强健英俊、天神一般的男人，并能从他粗暴的撕咬下存活下来——看，我这一身皮肉就是证据。  
这是一种奇怪的心态。我曾试图客观地审视自己的这种心态，最终发现这确实有别于身边人的普遍做法——一般情况下，被那样咬上一口，就算不对男朋友发火（看到里苏特的模样，你就知道我是基本是不会这样做的），也要将痕迹严严实实地遮掩起来，不使人看见。

我渐渐不满足于此。许多时候，我还是希望里苏特能在我身上留下些更深的、能够永久存续的印迹。这一想法逐渐强烈，最终在一次傍晚的事后依偎中被突兀地提出来。

我靠在里苏特的胸口，用食指拨弄他，轻轻顺着肌理的纹路勾勒他的肌肉线条。他拥有完美的躯体——高大结实，充满爆发力，耐力也相当不弱，力能扛鼎——若是赫拉克勒斯在世，想必也不过如此。  
“里苏特。”我靠近他，轻轻地咬他的耳垂，将那一处含在嘴里细细地舔弄。他伸手抚上我的头顶，示意我说下去。

“你会打耳洞吗？”我将他的耳垂放开，上面仍然沾着一点银丝，显得一室之内气氛黏腻旖旎。  
“会。”他回答的干脆利落。这很自然，里苏特很少有不会的事情。上到汽车、水管、枪支的修理，下到为我们的订婚戒指更改尺寸，他都能全然胜任，一个人身兼钳工焊工水管工杀手以及我的未婚夫等多项职能。  
“太好了，我就知道你会。”我笑盈盈地看着他，伸长了颈子，将自己的脸颊摆在离他面庞极近的地方，使他呼出来的气直勾勾扑在我脸上。  
“给我打两个耳洞吧。”我指指自己完好丰润的耳垂，将余光上挑起来看他，“我看中了几款耳饰，偏偏又改不了耳夹。最近天冷困乏，懒得动弹，不想出门去打。”  
里苏特支起身子来，定定地用那双红眸看了我一会儿，确认我是认真的还是一贯的说笑床话。我睁大眼睛着看他，刻意地眨了眨，丝绸睡衣从肩膀上滑落三分，赶紧下意识撩上去。

里苏特利落地从床上爬起身离开卧室。不多时，他拿着一包棉签和一瓶酒进来。我认得那酒，是藏在柜子里六十多度的伏特加，上次我偷偷喝了一口，差点没把自己送走。  
“酒精用完了，这个将就一下。”他将酒瓶放在床头，发出咚的一声响，我心头颤了两颤。那东西看上去来者不善——进了喉咙都有辣嗓子的刺痛，更何况是外用在娇嫩之处呢。

“转过头来。”里苏特坐在床边，将我拉向他，捏住我的右边耳垂端详，用棉签沾了一点伏特加在上面涂抹，“确认要打对吗。”  
“对。会疼吗？”我的声音发颤，“你真的会打吗？我没见到你拿工具来。”见他不答，我又紧张地絮絮叨叨：“打得时候仔细一点，千万不要打歪啊！你以前给别人打过耳洞吗？最好一次就穿透，打得快一点，在我反应过来之前就打完…啊！”

我一声痛呼，右边耳垂竟然已经被完全刺穿了。我甚至都不知道他使用的是什么工具——一切都在少于0.5秒的时间内解决完毕，连神经中痛感的传达都已经是后知后觉。  
耳垂上的痛觉神经不密集，这样的疼痛完全在预想范围内。我太紧张了，里苏特不需要任何嘱托，他从来都把活做的干净、利落而漂亮。  
“扭头，”他平静地命令，“露出左耳。自己把头发拨上去。”  
我乖巧地照做。当他用这种口吻对我说话，我从不会反抗分毫。我很喜欢里苏特这种命令的口吻——他天然就有一种令我乐于服膺的气场。

左边耳垂也被他以同样工序处置了一遍。这次我有心理准备，因此痛觉稍稍显著了一些。我注意到了里苏特使用的是什么工具。一根细长的铁钉从他的食指中凭空生出来，贯穿耳垂后，再度在不借助任何外力的情况下扭成一个宽窄正合适的铁环，留在我的耳朵上。  
“这两天少碰水。每天早晚消毒时会疼，忍耐几天。”他处理完左耳的工序，拍拍我的背，示意我可以坐起来了。

那个下午，我将里苏特缠在床上，我们就在黏黏腻腻的接吻和性事中消磨掉了这难得假日的最后几个小时。这个强健的男人有一点再好不过，当我想要的时候，从来没有一次是因为他的原因而不能达成。他的全身上下都像有使不完的劲，如果我挺得住，他能我身上无穷无尽地耕耘下去。每次长时间的性事基本都是以我被干到过分劳累疼痛、急急叫停收尾。  
在他叩开宫口、长驱直入时，我的耳垂同时被含住。里苏特用舌头细细地舔弄那处刚被穿刺好的伤口，下体的动作却粗暴直接，用阳物将我的内壁捣得殷红软烂，一边呻吟一边在他赤裸的脊背上挠出了几道血印。我们做爱一贯如同打架，像两条野兽互相撕咬般在床上翻滚撕扯。

“你不是说不能碰水嘛！”当他射进来，微微软下去一点的阳具埋在我体内，我趴在他身上喘粗气时，我用嗔怪的语气抱怨他自己打破了刚才的嘱托。里苏特不回答，只是将我搂在胸前轻轻抚摸，看着天花板，不知道在想些什么。他如一只餮足的巨熊，当在我身上吃饱喝足，就进入了冬眠状态，显得宽厚而好脾气——与他的真实性格并不一致。

我第二天没能爬起来。自从和家里恢复了关系，得到了承认，我便不需要再去冰激淋店，和那些黏糊糊的奶油与糖水打交道了。  
我不喜欢这份工作。它简直可以称得上屈才，我自打获得了时常浮现于我身后的那个人形物体并得知它名叫替身后，不止一次认为我未婚夫的工作才是最适宜我的，事实证明我也确实将其完成的很好。我的能力显然比他更适合当杀手，尽管在这一行当的专业性上我完全无法质疑他半分。  
我的替身叫做剪影。这样称呼它并不是因为它只是个剪影，而是因为它能将人的影子剪下来并随意拼贴。我开发的功能不多，瞬移就是其中一个。我自己剪下的影子能在方圆十米左右的范围内移动，当影子被粘到某个地方——别人的身后，地面上，墙上，垃圾桶旁——我的本体也就被顺势拽到了同样的地方，速度快的连里苏特也很难看清。

我的未婚夫评价我拥有相当强大的替身，在他认识的人中也算数一数二。这一点我倒是没感觉出来，唯有每次上班快迟到时才会焦急地动用它赶时间，也只有在这种时候才能觉得它发挥出了一点功用。  
哦，不，还有一个至为重要的用途。这一替身使我与我未婚夫在尚未认识时产生了吸引。替身使者是会相互吸引的，我听他这么说过。尽管不能尽信，但细细一咂摸，或许我们的相遇还确实是拜此所赐。  
现在我帐上有钱，干脆辞掉短工，每天在我和里苏特的小公寓里呆着坐享难得的清闲。当他回来的时候就和他做爱，他不在时便翻看着杂志和社交媒体筹划我们结婚的具体事宜。穿什么婚纱，布置怎样的场地，该给他准备一身怎样的礼服？这些事都在我脑中渐渐有了雏型。  
我在床上养了两天。说是养耳朵，其实更多地是养一养被完全操开的下体。最近做的太过火，那里一摩擦就疼，实在不宜出门——何况里苏特最近还不在身边，令我更不想离开这个填满他气味的小窝了。  
第三天的时候，我打扮停当，用驼马毛大衣将自己裹住，裸露着长长一截斑驳的颈子出门逛街去了。我的耳洞中穿了两枚珍珠耳坠，一周前我回家与父母摊牌，那是我从母亲给的首饰箱里随手拿的。珍珠是品质很好的Akoya天女珠，光泽温润，颗粒饱满，我离家出走的这几年决然买不起。它们吊在崭新穿好的耳洞中，于行走时一晃一晃，凉凉地打在耳后和脖颈上，我将手插在兜里行走于晚秋的街道上，扑面的秋风无端令人感到快意闲适。

那是里苏特在我身上留下的第一个永久痕迹。那天我去见闺蜜喝下午茶，她注意到了我耳上的珍珠，夸赞了两句。

“你不是最怕疼的人吗，怎么打了耳洞？”茶匙在杯里搅着，她拿出来含了一口。我抬眼看见，又不由得想起昨天舔我耳垂的未婚夫。我现在已经身中剧毒——看到什么、听到什么都会想到里苏特，这不正常，但也不需要治。  
我下意识摸摸耳垂，那里已经长的很不错，里苏特的技术确实并非等闲。“没什么，就是想留个纪念。”我笑，“而且我们快结婚了。在婚礼上，耳朵肯定还是要挂东西的，不能空落落地留着。”  
闺蜜也笑了，将茶匙再度放回去。“你是真的很迷恋他。”她指指我的脖颈，“从来就没见你遮过。”  
我骄傲地扬扬脖子，毫不打算否认这一点。“他对我也是一样的。无论胸前我给他抓挠了多少道血痕，第二天还是会穿着那身露胸的衣服大剌剌地出门——实不相瞒，他的衣柜里有三四件差不多的衣服呢。”  
我和闺蜜相视一望，双双很有默契地笑了起来。

那天走的时候，她告诉我小心上瘾。穿环、纹身这种事都容易上瘾，必须注意安全，以后打在别的部位时一定小心，许多地方可不像耳垂这样没有风险，隔几天就能痊愈。  
好啦好啦，你就放心吧。我冲她挥挥手，感谢她的好意，拎起包出了门。  
她说的确实有道理。耳垂上的新肉还没长好，我就已经跃跃欲试地想让里苏特在其他部位再留下点印迹了——将他对我的所有权好好地、妥善地烙印在我身上。至于安全问题，我也全然不担心，里苏特肯定会处理好的。他就连咬着毛巾将子弹从肉里撬出来这样的活也能胜任，何况区区在我身上穿几个孔眼呢。

里苏特出了一个为期一周的任务。自从和家里恢复了关系并将他介绍给家人，我便苦劝他不要再干脏活。“大不了我养你呀！”我给他看自己的银行户头，试图用上面的数字扭转他的想法，但这如我预料的一般毫无结果。他本质上是个相当传统古板的大男人，奉行男主外女主内、男人负责赚钱养家那一套，提出这样的要求倒更像对他的侮辱。他没有将这种情绪当即表露出来，但在那一晚格外粗鲁的性事中，我能显著意识到他并不赞赏我这个提议。  
当他回家时，开门和进门的动作都是悄无声息的。我那时趴在床上、埋在被子里，正背对着门看杂志，判断出自己未婚夫的到来还是通过气味。他身上杀过人、见过血后的那股味道非常冲，是一股铁锈、枪油与新鲜血液混合后的气味，但我意外地不讨厌。  
“愈合得怎么样了？”他从身后逼近，撑在我身上。阴影投射下来，杂志上的字变得不容易看清。  
我下意识捻一捻耳垂，已经没有任何异样。我转身伸长脖子在他唇上亲了一口，搂住他的肩，将他往床上带。  
“已经长好了，一点儿伤口也没有。”我洋洋得意地晃着头，展示着穿了珍珠坠子的双耳给他看。“所以现在——”我靠近了他的耳侧，放低了声音，将话语呼进他的耳道里，“要不要在我身上再留下点什么？”

这话乍一听莫名其妙，但里苏特欣然接受。外出忙碌数天不着家，我余光瞥见了那条纹裤下高高鼓胀的一大团，那昭示着他也有同样的想法。  
他三两下将衣服脱掉，我也动作麻利地将自己剥成赤条条的样子，全身上下只留着耳朵上的两粒珍珠坠子在一晃一晃。衣服落在床脚，我们很快就在被子山中纠缠到了一块儿去。他先是亲吻我，这个过程没多久便转变为撕咬。里苏特毫不留情地咬我，在我痕迹已经淡去的脖颈上再度留下许多新鲜的齿印。他的犬牙锋利，留下的痕迹深的能摸到凹陷，但又不会真的见血。我知道这样听上去很怪，但我真的很喜欢被他的牙齿撕咬，甚至会在事后对着镜子细细端详那一片一片的斑驳红印。

不用劳动里苏特亲自动手，我已经将腿敞开，老老实实地躺好准备接受一场畅快淋漓的操干了。小穴润泽丰盈，湿润程度已经全然足够他长驱直入，清液缓缓顺着穴口溢出来。我看不见自己，但从他趋于粗重的呼吸中能看出他很满意这幅景象。  
我悄悄用余光瞥这个即将进入我的男人。里苏特的阳物本来就已经是凶器级别的大小，是我最爱的一管器具。现在这根玩意处于饥饿数天的兴奋状态，顶端微微泌出了一点淫靡的液体，显然已经随时准备好插入再熟悉不过的这口小穴了。  
很好，来吧！我期待地闭上眼睛，微微屈起腿来静待光临。第一下一般会很凶狠突兀，就算是我也吃不太消，我深呼吸两口，提前做好准备。

但穴口处抵上的却不是熟悉的那管又大又沉重的阳物，而是一个湿湿热热的东西，厚实而灵活。它的第一下舔舐就让我浑身颤动，水液从穴口里不受控制地大量涌出，将床单打得湿哒哒的——他居然用舌头在舔我！  
这一流程与我来说显然相当不可思议。里苏特从来都是直来直去的类型，在床上钟爱大开大合的操弄，连前戏都很少做。但现在居然在为舔弄我，甚至将阴蒂中的花珠用大手剥出，粗糙的舌面重重在上面碾了一下，使我瞬间爆发一声尖叫。  
他抬起头来，用带着茧子的大拇指缓缓揉弄我的花珠和阴蒂，黑幽幽的眸子直视着我，看上去宛如一只进入捕猎状态的犬科猛兽。我不知道他想干什么，生物本能下意识往后缩了一下，又被他迅速拉回来扣在身下。作为惩罚，阴蒂上的大拇指重重一摁，穴道内又被粗暴地伸入了两根手指。我又小小地去了一回，只能躺倒在床上大喘气。  
里苏特没有折磨我太久。发现我的下面确实已经湿的一塌糊涂、穴口被碾磨得红嫩软烂，已十分适合插入后，他没有再为难自己的小兄弟，而是掐住了我的腰一挺而入。这一下让我和他都长出了一口粗气——我被钉在他的性器上，他的阴茎就这样静静在里面待着，但我的穴道已经被这突然而又沉重的一下进攻侵犯的止不住打颤了。  
“动…动一动，里苏特，好好操操我。”我伸手去摸他扣在我腰上的大手，声线也开始哆嗦，眼里一片湿蒙蒙的雾气，刚才一下已经将我凿出了生理性的泪水。  
但他没有动，而是居高临下静静看着我，甚至伸出没碰过我的另一只手揉了揉我的脸，摸了摸我的眉毛。当我彷徨无措地仰头看着他时，那只手又移到了我的右耳处。他的手掌实在太宽大，轻松便能将我的耳朵连同长长的耳坠一同包覆住。他用食指仔细地触碰那里，甚至拨拉着我耳坠的链子，使刚长好的娇嫩伤处再次感受到一阵钝痛。  
“你戴珍珠很好看。”他评判，“很适合你。”  
“呃…谢谢？”我不解其意。他的性器还深深埋在我的穴道中，刚才那一下已经完全将我贯穿，龟头就叩在子宫口处，连柱体上勃发跳动的青筋都能清晰感受到。他怎么能够忍住不马上狠狠操我，还有功夫来评价我的耳坠呢？

“你想不想再打一个？”他鲜红的瞳孔于一片逆光的阴影中显得格外醒目，加上这句话，或许会令一般人骤然间被吓到。他钳住我的下巴，用两根手指迫使我张开嘴，食指伸进去，将我红艳艳的舌头挑出一截来：“在这里。”

但我在短暂的消化这句话后，欣然地将自己埋回被子里，对他展露笑颜：“好呀。”我的手又摸上自己的小腹，那里微微鼓起，已经能看出他庞大阳具在里面埋着的痕迹了，“但你得先把我操舒服了，不然一切免谈。”  
里苏特笑了。这个笑容转瞬即逝，但让我知道了他现在心情很好，也很兴奋——这表示他绝对会将我操爽，甚至使我再在床上躺个几天。如果要打舌钉的话，这样倒是正好，恰巧可以利用这段时间让伤口恢复。  
“好。”他低低地应了一声，声音有点哑，像是从喉头发出来的。我内心被鲜明的激动狂喜填满，恨不得揽住他的脖子好好地在他脸上吻一口。但那些都可以留到之后再做，现在——他向外稍稍抽出一截，又重重一挺腰，将沉甸甸、硬挺挺的阴茎猛地贯穿到最底部，最深处，子宫口内部的那个封闭的小腔。我高仰起颈子发出啼鸣，被这一下彻底干透，瘫软着身体迷蒙地接受接下来的狂风暴雨。

在打那枚舌钉前，里苏特向我确认过。他并不是一个专横的男人，会在做这一决定前充分知会我可能遇到的风险，以及万一不成功后的损失。  
“有千分之一的概率，你会丧失味觉。”他捏着我的舌头平静地陈述。  
我向后仰头，将自己从他的单手钳制中挣脱出来。我向他笑：“千分之一的概率，那可太小了。我每次出门快迟到时用剪影移动，都有不止百分之一的可能性玩砸了被车撞呢。不用问啦，打就是了。”  
他的红眸直勾勾地看了我一会儿，最终再度伸手捏住我的下巴：“张嘴。”

我和里苏特今天早上去见了父母。父母一词只能指代我的父母，他并没有需要见的亲属，也很少对我提起从前的经历。当我提出和他那边的人见见面、将婚礼的请帖散发出去时，他只是带我回了那个被称作据点的地方，让我见了一下他的队员们。这些人粗略一看都令人害怕，那个叫据点的地方也有大量枪支弹药等违禁物品明晃晃放在随手能触碰到的地方。但相处了不到两个小时，我发现他们基本都算挺友好，甚至挺有意思。  
我的父母明显不待见这个两米零二的西西里男人，尽管表面上一切礼数都十分正常。他们会在里苏特转头时用怀疑的眼光打量他，我听到了他们的窃窃私语，关于这个男人的衣着、特异的容貌和有悖上流社会礼仪的行为举止。他们对这些都不满意，但我不在意。我想里苏特也不是很在意，穿着笔挺的西装、摘掉帽子用发胶梳好背头已经是他付出重视的表现，他并不需要别人喜欢他。  
反正我喜欢他，我是他的——他也是我的，这就足够了。这一点已经于若干次事件中被证实——在成为未婚夫妻之前，我们先是爱人；在成为爱人之前，我们先是彼此一夜露水情缘的对象。而在一夜情对象之前，我们其实还有一层关系——我们都是替身使者，这使得我们被无形的命运相互吸引，从而能够与彼此产生联系。若不是因为我们彼此足够合拍，足够契合对方，是断然无法一步步走入现在的关系的。

当我和他从那座装潢繁复的大宅中出来，我长长呼吸了一口外面的新鲜空气。里面尽管使用了大量香薰蜡烛，室内仍然萦绕着一股古旧建筑独有的灰尘与淡淡霉味，这是怎样认真打扫都从那栋宅邸中去不掉的。我从小就很讨厌这股味道，现在终于能彻底摆脱它了。我和里苏特的新居在西西里，那是一栋老地皮上的新房子，房内的装修、刷漆、家具打制等一系列工序都是他一手包办的，因此里面满满都是里苏特的味道，我特别喜欢。

我和里苏特行走在罗马的大街上。今天我们将在这里住上一晚，现在打算回到酒店去歇息一会儿，晚上再出来觅食。我挽着他的胳膊四处张望，发现了一辆冰激凌车，赶紧拉着他过去：“我要吃！”  
我最近经常吃冰激凌。打了舌钉后不能吃太热的食物，多吃凉东西有利于恢复。里苏特掏钱去买了三个球的高筒，我边舔着边揽着他逛大街，倍觉幸福惬意。  
对了，说到舌钉，我敢肯定刚才父亲绝对看到了。我吃点心时张开嘴将其整个塞进去，在那一瞬间看到了他震惊的面孔，这显然不是因为我拙劣的吃相。

舌钉恢复起来没有耳钉那么快。里苏特打得很好，又快又周正，使我没有承受很多痛苦，尽管难免还是有那么一点儿疼。舌头正反两侧被一个像哑铃般的小棒穿透，现在舌面上一直存在着一颗小钢球，一开始自然需要适应，但现在我已经很习惯舔一口冰激凌后钢球在上面犁下的凹槽了。

自这枚舌钉穿透到现在，虽然仅仅过去半个月，但当中着实发生了不少事情。我和他的婚礼虽尚未举办，但证件已经领过，我改姓了涅罗，现在可以大大方方地称呼他为我的丈夫了。婚礼的场地也已经订好了，地点在西西里的巴勒莫，也是他的家乡，就等着一个月后举行。我这边的宾客不多，父母勉强同意参与，显贵的亲戚们就都避而远之了。里苏特那边虽然没有亲戚，但他组里的八个组员都要来，这样看来，倒比起我这边还更热闹些呢。  
我很快就与他那些队员混熟了。和我熟络的最快的是那个叫普罗修特的漂亮金发男人，我们的经历多少有点相似之处，他的出身也十分显赫，与现在的职业和生活方式形成对比。他在第一次见面时就评价了我的项链款式不适合我，这样的话很容易让人感到受冒犯，但我知道他所言是实——这条贝母项链确实是我从母亲的首饰盒里随便抓出来的。  
其他的人也都很有意思。霍尔玛吉欧养着猫，他的猫脾气古怪，但熟悉之后会在人坐的沙发边上打滚儿。我表示我和里苏特在婚后有养猫的意向——其实只是我有，这个话题轻松引起了他的兴趣，他将猫放回腿上撸着，事无巨细地为我讲述了一番养猫的种种注意事项。  
伊鲁索也是个有趣的人。他对我的替身抱有很大的兴趣，对影子剪短的机理、能否对他人适用之类的问题都展现出了强烈的探究欲，或许是因为我的能力和他微妙地有相似之处。“你的替身很不错，很适合暗杀！”他跃跃欲试地试图给我传授一点技巧，被里苏特用眼神阻止。但我兴致勃勃，难得遇到一个人也和我持相同看法，我也很想探寻一点入行的法门。

现在不着急，毕竟婚礼才是头等大事。但当我们俩的事差不多尘埃落定了，我还真的有点想学学他的工作技巧，说不定好好地说服他、加入这个组织和他一起干也不错呢。

我们回到酒店时，冰激凌也差不多吃完了。还剩下大约半个球，我实在吃不动了，便塞给里苏特。他不爱吃这种甜腻腻的东西，但也不喜欢浪费粮食。我看着他速度极快地将那点抹茶味的甜东西吃完，又将甜筒套扔进垃圾桶，全过程没花超过一分钟。  
我们几乎一进房间就亲到了一起去。这下我们嘴里的滋味是一模一样了，都是腻人的奶油味和甜兮兮的糖浆残留。他的舌头粗暴地探进我的口腔，在口腔上壁刮了一圈，把奶油舔掉，又狠狠地扣住我的后脑勺亲我。  
一看他这样的动作，我便对接下来要发生的事有了预料和期待。他肯定没有在那栋散发霉味的大宅子里获得一次印象很好体验，现在他想和我一起做些双方都喜欢的事，制造一个愉快的下午。毕竟他能够清闲下来的时日不多，若不妥善使用，未免有些浪费。

我被他推倒在房间正中的King Size大床上，他在从门口走过来的这几步路上就已经完成了扯领带、解扣子、将西服和衬衣甩在一边的全过程了。他上身肌肉贲张，刀疤枪伤横一道竖一道的，令我不忍卒看；但这具古铜色的、微微流下汗液的健美躯体又实在太有利于观瞻，使我的视线又不自觉回到面前这个即将在我身上留下大量标记的男人。里苏特依旧面无表情，这便是他一贯的表情，但我能微妙地觉察出他心情还可以。这大概可以算是与他相处时间长了后自然而然练就的一种本事。  
他对下身依然维持衣装齐整，这显然不是因为他无法自己脱衣服。我欣然跪行两步停在床边，他太高大，我就算跪起来也刚刚到他胸部左右——正好方便进行接下来的步骤。  
我帮他解开皮带，将内裤一把拉下，那根硕大而热气腾腾的阳物瞬间弹出来，打在我的脸颊上。我一闻道这股熟悉的气息——厚重、浓腥、充斥着人类的体味，但又十分鲜美，满满都是属于里苏特的气息——就已经按捺不住地进入状态了，若此时我们身在漫画中，我的眼睛里一定已经蹦出了星星甚至桃心。我迫不及待地伸手握住他的根部，伸出舌头，从下面往上就开始舔弄进食的过程。  
“嘶——”身旁的丈夫微不可查地嘶了一声，但还是被我听到了。这倒新奇，以往我就算拼了命给他含到喉咙深处，他那看不出喜怒的表情也往往维持原样，让人无端生出几分挫败感。但现在居然第一下就起了反应，控制变量地思考，想必是我舌头上新增添的这个小钢球起了作用。  
我不禁笑了，伸手在他的阳物上套弄几下。我的这种笑经常被人说像狐狸，看上去狡猾，但我一般只有在很开心时才会露出这种表情。哈，我能不开心嘛——我被武装了一番，现在有了可以和里苏特在床上交锋的武器。我一定要让他在我嘴里射出来。他以前从来不会这样，想要他射是个又难又漫长的过程，就算口到喉咙酸痛也不可能让他轻易缴械。  
于是我将这管巨大的性器缓缓纳入口中，舌头抻平，腮帮已经被顶的鼓起。由于没进喉咙，现在才进入了一半不到，他三分之二的阳物还大剌剌在外面露着。但我不打算管了，用双手攀上外露的那一截阳物，用新打了钉的舌头就开始舔弄、吸吮他的小里苏特。  
但自刚才那第一下后，他明显稳住了阵脚。我的发根被人揪起，里苏特打乱了我的节奏，他按照自己舒适的频率套弄着我，将我崭新改造后的嘴巴当作了一件器具般使用。  
我被噎的差点喘不上气来，他第一下就顶到了喉咙口，我的脸被这一下噎得通红。但我毕竟不是第一次经受他凶猛的巨物和粗暴的性事，我很快就调匀了气息，适应了他的抽插节奏，甚至慢慢地蠕动舌头，用舌面上那枚圆润冰冷的钢珠给予他的阴茎最大的刺激。  
里苏特被我弄的很舒服，从他喉咙里发出的气音和直勾勾自上而下盯着我的眼神就能看出来。在操弄我喉咙的同时，他伸手将我的乳房从胸罩中捞出来，将那件不便宜的蕾丝胸罩一把扯成废布扔在一旁。他粗暴地玩弄我的胸部，揉捏胸上白润的软肉，用粗糙带茧的手指重重碾磨揪扯我两边的乳头。我被这个动作蹂躏的又痛又麻，两行生理性泪水划过被撑的满满的脸颊，我想他一定很乐于看到我现在的这幅模样。

他一向喜欢粗暴的床事。很多时候，我怀疑里苏特有很深的S倾向，这一点甚至都不用怀疑。

不过这样正好，我们很合拍。我也喜欢他粗暴地对待我，操我的喉咙、掌掴我的脸颊和臀部、蹂躏我的胸乳、撕咬我的脖颈，在我身上打下一个个的洞，用他的血液凝成钢铁，在洞里穿下一个个的环。在外面时我要求对等的地位与充分的尊重，但一旦到了床上，我非常乐于做里苏特的小狗，被他操穿操透、烙下印迹，让所有人都知道我的所有权归属于他，属于这个强壮凶狠的男人，其他人别想觊觎半分，除非想被他将脖子扭断、将头颅开瓢。

从他对我已经被蹂躏的鲜红鼓胀的乳头情有独钟的时候，我便能看出他又想继续穿环了。我全身上下都为这一即将到来的美事兴奋不已，我湿润的眼睛像小狗一样眼巴巴仰视着他，喉咙拼命吸吮吞咽他的巨物，口中呜呜作响，用一切可以使用的表达手段来向他表明我愿意。  
里苏特低低地笑了一声。“你看上去很期待。”他松开我的乳头，拍拍我被高高撑起的脸颊。我含着他的性器拼命点头，发现那根阳物正在往外抽，我试图收缩口腔来挽留，这自然是徒劳无功。

“在这里穿刺会很痛。你以后穿衣服将受影响，粗糙的衣料会使你感到强烈的疼痛和瘙痒。你将会数天不能洗澡，并很难入睡。当这里被穿透后，你需要长久地戴着乳环或乳钉，每一步走动都会有感觉，且再也无法复原。”里苏特像一个最称职的整容医师那样平静地对我嘱咐副作用，“大致就是以上这些。我只问你一次，你愿意么？”  
在说这话时，他的手指一直紧紧地夹着我的两边乳头。这一步的目的是为了使穿刺部位麻木变形，以便一会儿一次成功。但我不感到麻木，只感到浑身上下一股股热流四散流窜，脸颊激动的涨红，几乎在他话音还未落下前便捣蒜似地连连点头。“我愿意！不要再问了，快刺穿我！”  
“好。”里苏特点头。他的性器猛然在这段时间内贯穿我的花穴。他拥有沉重且相当硕大的龟头，这代表他的阳物一旦进入，除非本人意志是很难拔出的。他用阴茎将我牢牢地钉凿在原地，双手掐住我胸前哺乳的部位，令我浑身上下最敏感紧要的地方都受制于他，一步也动弹不得。  
我闭上眼睛，深吸几大口气，预备这即将到来的剧痛旋风与快感浪潮。里苏特丝毫不犹豫，他非常果断地一耸腰持枪顶入我的宫腔，两手食指中生出尖刺，刺穿了我两团软肉最顶端的红蕊。

“呃啊———！”我扬起脖子睁开眼睛，对着天花板发出高亢的嘶鸣，大脑已经完全停止运转，仿佛进入濒死状态。两下极其深重的刺激同时打入我的神经，在那一瞬间，我感觉这句皮肉甚至都不属于自己，而是已经被挂好荆棘钉到了十字架上，凿入心口的那枚最大的钉子就是里苏特凶狠沉重的阳物。  
他没有浪费一点时间，双手的钉子迅速被扭成精巧的小环，牢牢锁住了我新伤口中试图溢出的鲜血。里苏特在我身上打的环甚至没有留下供解开的孔眼，当我想要拆卸或更换，必须去拜托他使用那些叫咩他利卡的小替身，再度改变这些金属小玩意儿的形态，要不然便只能求助于钢剪和钳子了。他用这种方式与我紧密结合，伤口中堵住血液的东西是他自己的血液凝结而成的铁环，我们被血液与钢铁联系在一起，我绝无可能挣脱这样的枷锁，也丝毫不想挣断。

我是属于里苏特的。我的五官，我的皮肉，我的鲜血，我的骨髓，我的精神与肉体，此生和来生，主要还在世上存续下去，都是属于里苏特的。他用我身上的这些鲜明印迹昭示了这一点，我永远无法主动与他分离。我又为什么要这样做呢。

我以前曾经问过里苏特一个奇怪的问题。我问他，如果他不在了，他那名叫金属制品的替身产生的金属制品还会不会继续存续下去。我怀抱着莫大的期望询问出这个问题，答案也切合我的期望。  
“不会。”他看着我，黑巩膜幽深不见底，“无论我在或不在，”他用右手虎口钳开我的嘴，摸上我被钢棒贯穿的舌头，“这些东西会继续存续下去。”  
“太好了。”我由衷地展露笑颜，舔了舔他探入我口中的手指。他读懂了这个暗示，三两下褪去裤子，将阳物送入了我的口腔。

一下深顶，我再度被抛上浪潮尖端，也从短暂的回忆中迅速苏醒。里苏特发现了我的走神，他不喜欢这样，因此强硬地将我的腰向下摁、臀部提起来，让我以跪趴的姿势如小狗般接受他的操弄。这个姿势进入得又深又方便，我被顶得哀哀直叫唤，刚穿好环十分敏感的乳头与床单摩擦，使我很快就连叫都叫不出来了，只能无助地喘着粗气，惟有一下重凿击中G点才会有气无力地呻吟一声。

里苏特翻来覆去地操我。他用后入式干得我去了两三回，自己却毫无要去的迹象。发现我的手臂快撑不住了，这样下去要将乳头摩擦坏，这才开恩将我翻过身来，将我的两条腿高高举起、担在肩膀上，就着这个姿势居高临下地凿弄我。他今天似乎非常兴奋，我想这或许是见了血的缘故。他在许多地方与猛兽十分肖似，因鲜血和猎物的伤口而兴奋活跃就是其中最明显的一条。  
我很快就被干昏了，身体开启了自我保护机制，这具躯体今天已经遭受了太多进犯和折磨。但里苏特不为所动。他用刚才的姿势顶进宫腔，在里面满满地射入了一管浓精，拔出来时，甚至都没有休息多久，就坐到床头、将我整个人提起来，借着重力自上而下将我穿在他的阳物上。我被这一下穿刺操醒，哀哀哭着求他轻一点、慢一点，我不想要了，但他的红瞳此刻光彩熠熠，精神焕发，明显才刚刚得了趣，绝不可能于此时停止。

我们从下午干到晚上，我已经数不清那天究竟去了几次、被干晕又操醒几次，因为到后半程时我已经基本失去神志了。尽管里苏特从来不疏忽事后清理，我仍能在宫腔里感受到沉甸甸的一汪液体，手摸到小腹时，那里会出现微微的鼓胀感，足以见得他究竟在我身体最深处射了多少次。可恶，这是想让我怀上孩子吗？那可没这么容易。  
我的穴口也早已被蹂躏得惨兮兮不忍看。阴蒂被折磨到红肿胀大，花珠外翻缩不回去，穴道口几乎已经被操成了红熟软烂的一个小洞，会随着呼吸微微收缩。我的整个下体部位像是完全被干得绽开了，手指稍一触碰就疼，根本不能再提上内裤，出门就更是免谈。里苏特像是全世界最体贴的好丈夫一样守在酒店里照顾我，照顾我不能自理这段时间的一切需求，连上药也亲力亲为。

食髓知味，我现在算是有体会了，当时闺蜜的嘱托并非虚言。这样的事情确实会上瘾，无论性爱、穿环还是里苏特，我对这些美妙物事的欲望只会越来越大，越来越上瘾。  
但这未必是一件坏事。我的胳膊揽上里苏特的脖颈，冲他撒娇撒痴，让他赶快给我去到倒杯水来，我渴。他毫不推拒地从床上起身，顷刻便端着一杯水回来，我一边痴痴瞧着他一边喝，有一半的水都喝到了胸前和床上。  
在这个过程中，我的丈夫就那样静静地打量着我。他的目光看的我发毛，但当目光下移到某个部位后，这种不安马上就被欣喜所取代了。

“当你伤养好了后，”他抚摸上我两腿之间暴露出来的那颗花珠，“这里也可以穿上一枚。”

我还能作什么反应呢，当然是将水杯放下，好好地亲亲他、搂搂他，连声应承了。我已经彻底上瘾，现在发现了一个好消息，他似乎也和我有同样的瘾头。  
我们真真是最相配不过。处于对觅得知音的喜悦，我愿将这具此生暂时栖息的躯体上的一切，我的骨、肉与皮倾数奉献给他，任他在上面烙下印迹。

Fin.


End file.
